A Night To Remember
by greedykings
Summary: When Masrur walks into his hotel room and notices Sinbad is passed out naked on his bed, what will he do? Will he pretend he isn't there and just fall asleep on the couch or is he going to 'have fun' with him?


This is our first ever smut we have written, also the first I have ever written.. (Matt)  
It is a two point view/roleplay. I roleplayed Masrur whilst Rachael was Sinbad. c:

* * *

Masrur gasps at the sight of seeing his master passed out naked in his hotel room bed. This does not surprise him however since he has walked in on Sinbad many times before. He decides to sleep on the couch since he didn't want to disturb his master. Though it was hard for Masrur to come to this decision since he often had thoughts about his masters tone, sexy, sweaty body.

Sinbad slowly awoke to the sound of the couch creaking under the weight of his servant. He sat up and gazed around the room until he spotted the flash of red hair peeking out at him. He knew that it was bad he'd been drinking all night, and he could feel the effects were still on him. His body felt hot and his skin was shining with a light sheen of moisture.

Masrur's sensitive hearing heard the young king rise. He greets Sinbad with a soft, sensual "Hello".

Sinbad noticed the tone in the Fanalis' deep voice. His pupils grew wider as he took in the sight of the redhead who was mere feet away. He took a deep breath to try and steady his voice and erase the slur from the liquor with a simple reply. He slowly parted his lips and let the reply roll off of his tongue, "Masrur".

Masrur got off the couch slowly. He turned his head to realise Sinbad was still naked, the sheets merely inches above the base of his penis. He became slightly fascinated to see that glorious cock. He quickly replied with a "Yes master?" so it didn't look like Masrur was glazing at Sinbad's body.

The young king smiled lazily and leaned back onto his hands to show his toned chest and abs. "You seem distracted...Is something the matter?" his tone was light and taunting. As he gazed up at the man that had served him for years he felt a tightness in his heart as well as in his groin.

The red head blushed and quickly turned away to face the outside window before the king would notice. "My armour is becoming very irritating, could you please come help me take it off?" he responded eagerly. Masrur never really wore anything other then his armour, underwear, piercings and some odd jewellery around his legs.

Sinbad raised his eyebrows at the request; surprised to hear something coming from Masrur's mouth. "Of course." he smiled and slowly stood up from the bed with full intention of showing his body off. He knew he had nothing to hide considering all of the generals had seen him naked at least once. He approached his servant with his usual kind smile gracing his features.

As Masrur heard the footsteps of Sinbad coming towards him he couldn't help but think about that perfect, luscious body of his. Sinbad never knew about Masrur's sexuality, as he had only ever told Ja'far. Before he knew it Sinbad had grabbed onto his hips to unlock the clips that held the armour to his pants. Masrur was becoming very uneased. Sinbad gently pressed his groin into Masrur's beautiful and most precious ass making the redhead let out a slight and quite moan.

Sinbad heard the soft moan the redhead emitted and felt himself hardening from the sound. Without any words he kept removing the heavy armour from the toned body in front of him. He was close enough that he could almost smell the tan skin in front of his face; he could almost taste it. The king found himself licking and nibbling on his lips absent mindedly. As his gaze drifted up to Masrur's face he could feel a tingling going up his spine.

Masrur could feel Sinbad stiffening up, quickly enough Sinbad had removed his armour. He didn't want to bring up the topic of having sex just yet and he didn't know what else to say other than "Thank you." to his very generous sensei. Though Masrur had a thought, he wanted to tease this very young king a little more.

Sinbad smiled gently as if he had forgotten the warmth spreading through his body. "You're welcome. I'm glad that I could help you." he noticed that Masrur's muscles were tensing up under his touch and vaguely wondered if touching him was acceptable. His gaze travelled along the redheads face until they rested upon his supple lips. He tried to keep himself far enough away so he didn't brush his growing erection against the bigger man, but at the feel of the other's skin against him he knew that there was no turning back.

Masrur was now only in his baggy pants which could easily slip off with the lightest tug. He was beginning to question himself if he should even sleep with his master, if word slipt out he could very well be banished for breaking the law. Though he wanted Sinbad's body desperately. He decided to go along with these acts and walked over to the bed Sinbad was sleeping in not even 5 minutes ago. "Sin?" He asks in a slightly desired voice.

Sinbad watched his servant approach the bed and shivered at the sound of his nickname coming from the usually over-polite Fanalis. He knew what he wanted was a horrible act, unforgivable, but he didn't care. He's Sinbad of the Seven Seas, the High King, and the founder of Sindria. He could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted. He approached the bed he had once been laying in with eyelids lowered. He thought about the feeling of being with a man; he had previously only been with women and the thought of something new was exciting him like nothing else ever had. He paused when he was within arms reach of Masrur, gazing up at his dear friend. "Yes, Masrur?" He kept the gentle smile on his face in hopes to soothe any doubts the other man may have.

I was just wondering... If there was any way I could pay you back for helping me out?" He said with a soothing voice. He was nearly lost for words when he realised he could easily grab Sinbad and chuck him on the bed. Though he still had the intention of teasing him some more. He slowly looked down onto Sinbad's body, trying to imply what it was he wanted. He knew there still could be a chance Sinbad would not notice this since he was still a little too drunk.

Sinbad watched the deep red eyes as they groomed his body. He felt pride radiating through him because he knew that he was wanted. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." the king spoke with a hint of curiosity in his voice; he tried to hint that he wanted whatever it was that Masrur had to offer though he wouldn't say it aloud. His body felt hot and with his servant looking him up and down his heart started to beat faster.

Masrur was shocked, he knew what Sinbad wanted but he didn't bring it up or even hint anything. Masrur began to question his motives and asked the highness "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to please my master?"

The young king observed his servant and took a breath as he tried to calm his thoughts. "Yes, there is something that I want..." his tone was light and nonchalant as he continued, "I want you to touch me." Sinbad's voice changed from nonchalant to deep and wanting. He could tell by the way Masrur looked at him that it would be an easy enough request to fill.

Masrur was stunned that Sinbad would ask him that, not only that, this would break the law but he wanted him badly. He could not help but be in a state of shock. The red head quickly took control of himself, he wanted to see this request through as well. He asked Sinbad "Well where would you like me to start" in a very sensual voice.

Sinbad tilted his head in thought, a few strands of violet hair sliding onto his face. "I'd like you to start here." he pointed to his lips without a second thought. He took a step closer to Masrur and stared into the all too familiar red eyes of his most beloved servant. It felt good for him to be daring like this. The thought of breaking the law and finally having what he wanted without any repercussions was exciting him.

Masrur became even more aroused at the sight of seeing Sinbad so desperate, he giggled and leaned in to give Sinbad a passionate kiss. Their lock of lips made the general very horny. His bulge grew bigger and it was now half erect. It was obvious that he wouldn't step back now, his throbbing erection was easily visible through his pants. He drew back from the masters luscious lips and asked Sinbad "Is this the only place you would like me to touch young master?" in a soft voice.

Sinbad felt dazed after the passionate kiss Masrur had given him. His lips were tingling and he could still feel the warmth against him. His breathing deepened and his pupils dilated as desire coursed through him. He could see the growing bulge in the redheads pants and his fingers twitched at the thought of reaching forward to touch it. He decided that if he was going to make requests like this to Masrur he would make it as arousing as he could. "Yes...I'd like you to touch me here as well." the young king rested his hands at his waist and slowly trailed them up to his chest. He paused as his hands rested on his toned pecs and let off a soft sigh.

The general was very eager to fulfil Sinbad's wishes. He slowly and lighlty moved his hands up and down the kings chest, feeling the very well built muscles. He couldn't believe this was happening, since he was a gladiator he looked up to Sinbad and had a very passionate desire of lust for him. This lust grew over the years, he eventually admitted to himself he had fallen in love with Sin. He kept rubbing his hands over Sin's nipples whilst he slowly kissed from just above the base of the kings glorious penis. He overheard a slight moan and worked his way up to his left nipple, sucking on it, biting on it. He soon enough could smell the scent of Sinbad's penis enlarging.

Sinbad moaned softly at the feel of the warrior's calloused hands against his skin. He felt his nipples hardening from the gentle caressing he was receiving. He glanced downward at the sight of spiked red hair and plump lips pressed against his chest. Just the thought of what his general was doing to him aroused him immensely. "Just like that...Good..." the king's voice came out breathless as another groan escaped his lips. He hesitated a moment before lifting his hand to rest upon the muscled shoulder below him. Sinbad squeezed slightly, amazed at the how built the larger man really was. He realised that he wanted Masrur, more than he ever had before.

Before Masrur knew it, he became fully erect. Listening to the pleasure that Sinbad was receiving made him very happy. He knew he was pleasing his master and he didn't want to stop. This feeling was too overwhelming and made him want to cum all over Sin, though he knew that would ruin the fun. He eventually moved on to his right nipple and repeated the same process. The Fanalis groped the kings 9' penis. Masrur knew he was bigger, though this was still easily enough to please him. He asked the king a simple question, "Would you like me to touch this too?"

Sinbad gasped at the sudden pressure of a large hand around his erection. He tilted his head back and lowered his eyelids, a shiver creeping up his spine. "Yes...You're doing very well..." he groaned softly and pushed his hips forward to add to his pleasure with friction. The young king moved his hand up the Fanalis' shoulder until it was fisted in soft red locks. As pleasured as he was, he wanted to please the general as well. He was curious as to what reaction the man would make to his touch.

Masrur was now not only grasping but also stroking Sin's erection. Out of all the times he had to carry him to bed, he had never touched the kings penis. the Fanalis knew it was time, he let go of his grip, dropped down onto both knees and licked up and down the precious shaft, this had made Sinbad moan aloud. He slowly placed the silky erection into his soft, warm, succulent mouth. He noticed Sinbad tense up, this wouldn't stop him however. His hands and were now free and he was to do as he pleased. He spread the kings smooth butt cheeks afar. Masrur had moaned a loud and said to Sin. "Is this what you asked for?"

Sinbad was in shock at the pleasure that Masrur was giving him. He'd done things like this with women of all sorts; some really knew how to please him. Nothing could compare to the feel of the general's mouth around him or his hands squeezing and kneading his ass. "This is it...Just like that..." the king's voice was almost coaxing as he tugged on the hair that he held between his fingers. Everything felt like it was on fire and his spine was tingling. His erection was almost painful as his desire grew. "I want something else, though...I want you to allow me to touch you." golden eyes flicked downwards towards Masrur with a clouded and lust filled gaze.

The red head wasn't going to let Sinbad be in control. He ignored the kings wish and stood up. Before the great Sin had realised, he was bent over on the bed. Masrur got back on his knees and stretched the kings asshole as far as it could expanded. He rushed into the tight opening and started to lick him out. Sinbad could not stop moaning, the general didn't want anyone to interrupt them, covering the kings mouth was the best option. He didn't stop, making Sin bite thoroughly into his hand. He knew Sin wasn't going to ejaculate so easy, he wanted to please his master as much as he could. He said in a very demanding voice "It's my turn now."

Sinbad shuddered at the feel of the hot tongue pressing against his entrance. He felt embarrassed at being emasculated in such a way. He'd always been in control, but now he was being bent over the bed like some cheap prostitute. He grunted softly as the redheads hand covered his mouth to silence him. His mind was full of irritated thoughts as well as overwhelming pleasure. He couldn't figure out what it was that was arousing him so much. Was it the man touching him? The excitement of breaking the law? Or was it the new sensation of being with someone of the same gender? He tensed up as the hot tongue pressed against his insides. He bit down onto the hand covering his mouth, growling into the hot skin. He fisted the sheets into his hands and ground his leaking erection into the bed. The king felt a coiling in his lower stomach and knew that this wouldn't go on much longer. When Masrur spoke it caused him to stop moving, the demanding tone was different. It was something he'd never heard. Yet it turned him on that much more.

Masrur knew Sinbad was a leader, a great one to be exact. Though when it came to being in bed with another person, the red head always had his way. He stopped, wanting the king to to please him in every way. He tugged Sin's hair and forced him to turn around. He sensually lowered his pants so that now Sinbad facing the generals 10' member. Masrur noticed Sin was in shock, this was probably because the king had never seen a Fanalis naked. He was craving for the Sinbad to suck his cock. He bent over and whispered "What are you going to do now?" with a smirk.

Sinbad had pride, everyone knew he did, and he wasn't about to let that be dampened by the general. He looked up at the smirking man and then back down at all ten inches of cock in front of him. He'd never touched a man like this before, nor had he even considered it. "I'm going to do what I planned to do." the king spoke carefully as he eased onto his knees in front of the larger man. He rested his hands against muscular legs and felt how tense they were. He kept his golden eyes locked with the deep red ones that were staring down at him. "If that's what you want..." his voice came out in a whisper as he leaned forward and trailed his tongue up the hot flesh of the general's cock.

"You know exactly what I wan.." He was cut short due to his moans coming from the pleasure of the kings actions. He couldn't believe that Sin would be doing this to another guy, especially one of his generals! Masrur grabbed his masters hair again and eased him onto his cock, slowly but surely thrusting into his throat. He could feel the moans coming from Sinbad's very wet mouth. This was pleasing him very much. Very much so the general was lost for words, thinking to himself, would this lead onto more than a one night stand? No he knew he was thinking to far ahead. He knew that he need to ask one question to make sure it was ok to proceed on with this."Sinbad?" he said in a serious voice.

Sinbad allowed Masrur to control him and push him further forward onto his cock. He tried to relax and suck along with the gentle pressure applied to his head. It was an odd feeling, but it gave him pleasure to hear his favoured general moaning for him. He glanced upwards as the redhead stopped and grew serious. He pulled back and gazed upwards, unsure what the sudden change in mood was for. "Yes, Masrur?" he ran a hand through his smooth violet hair and tried to calm his thoughts and erratic breathing.

"Do.. do you have any emotional feelings towards me?" He said to Sin still, in a very serious voice. Masrur wanted to keep on going but he just had to know. If the king did have any emotional feelings towards him, he would proceed. He just felt like he was using the king to his advantage whilst he was still tipsy.

Sinbad stared up at Masrur with his eyebrows slowly knitting together. He couldn't understand why the one person whom he'd put all of his love and care into all this time could ask such an absurd question. His deep gaze lowered down to the ground as he thought about a rational way to express how he felt. "I.." he sighed softly as he composed his thoughts, "I care deeply for you, Masrur. From the first day we met I'd always cared for you. Why else would I have you here with me? What other reason would there be for me to make you one of my generals? To care for you and take you from the horrid place you'd been in, so long ago?" His gaze shot up to the man towering over him with a passionate fire burning behind his golden orbs. "I feel many emotions towards you. More than you think you may know."

Masrur stared deeply back at the king in shock, he always had thoughts that Sin would only go for someone as kind hearted and considerate as Ja'far. He couldn't help but let out a little giggle and had began to question himself once again. "Does Sinbad like it rough and dirty, or soft and slow? Maybe even fast and hard, how would he know?" The only way that would be able to let Masrur know these things is by 'trying everything out and seeing what works best'. The redhead gave a soft smirk and violently turned his king around, making sure to spread his legs.

Sinbad was startled at the sudden change of attitude that his general had given him. He rested his hands against the cool floor and felt a warmth rising into his cheeks. "What are you doing?" his voice was still calm but he was growing worried. He wondered if this is when they'd actually...do it. The king's heart started to race and he pondered the questions that the redhead posed earlier when he muttered to himself. Did he like it slow? Fast? Rough? He wasn't sure what to think about all of this. His breath came out in a shaky sigh as he tried to relax his tensed muscles. He trusted Masrur. He had to show him that.

Masrur was slowly licking around the hole of Sinbad, making it very wet once again. He was thoroughly enjoying this and went to take a glance at Sinbad. Though he seemed to be experiencing something other than the great satisfying pleasure that had Masrur behave the way he was. He... he seemed sad? Masrur stopped and asked the young master what was wrong. The red head was hoping that he didn't do anything to harm or hurt Sinbad, he never wanted to cause pain among him.

Sinbad had shuddered at the feel of his general's tongue circling his most sensitive areas. He'd pushed back against the man's mouth and held in his moans. He was also trying to figure out a way to portray his feelings to the younger man without sounding like a moron. When he felt the pleasure stop he knew it was the time to throw out whatever he had to say before it got too far. "I trust you, Masrur." the king mumbled quietly. He glanced back towards the redhead and shivered slightly. "I trust my body to you."

Masrur once again let out a slight smirk. No one ever saw Masrur as the talkative one because no one ever saw him for who he was, until tonight. He forced his tongue into the tight asshole knowing the king would weep. This was just the beginning of the fun for the Fanalis! He started to stroke Sinbad's penis downwards towards the floor. Sinbad was starting to moan aloud more frequently, this would mean the redhead could make his master crumble before him. This had gone from a serious talk with his king into a little game. Masrur loved where this was headed and started to let warm moans drift onto Sinbad's hole.

Sinbad's eyelids lowered as the Fanalis went back to his motions. He shuddered and squared his shoulders at the heavenly feelings his general gave him. It almost seemed too much to feel the warm tongue caressing his insides. His pleasure heightened when a calloused hand started to stroke his throbbing erection. He finally released a loud groan that was surely heard down the halls by everyone in the building. He pressed his chest further to the ground as his ass was pushed further towards the redhead. There was too much going on with his body and it was unbearable. He'd never felt pleasure like this before.

The Fanalis suddenly decided to stop what he was doing and sit back a little, watching his king wait and be patient waiting for something to happen. Masrur had to hold in his uncontrollable laughter just this once, thinking if he were to let it out Sinbad would think the red head took him as a joke. He stroked his penis a couple of times before lubricating it. (Masrur always had sometime of lubricant in his room since he would receive back massages quite frequently.) He knew Sinbad would have heard the bottle click open and shut, Sin was prepared enough since his wet tongue did all the work. The Fanalis took one last, massive breathe and slowly but surely pushed his penis into the kings hole. This was like heaven for Masrur, it felt like he had been touched by an Angel, maybe Sinbad was an Angel sent to Earth. Though all he knew was that his immense pleasure had just began.

Sinbad's eyes widened slightly at the sound of the bottle cap opening and closing. He'd been perfectly content with the pleasure he was receiving before, but now it was being amped up. He braced himself and waited for the feeling that was soon to come. He felt a warmth pressed against him and knew it was the Fanalis finally entering him. He hung his head and violet locks slid off his shoulders to brush against the floor. He felt his muscles stretching at the large intruder and grunted quietly at the uncomfortable feeling. He'd never show weakness to anybody, especially not his new found lover. He clenched his jaw tight and allowed the feelings to wash over him. He spared a quick glance back at Masrur and was amazed at the pleasure that was all over the man's face. He could almost feel the intense feelings that his general felt.

Masrur was amazed at how well Sinbad was able to take his cock. Very amazed, maybe just a too little amazed.. He stopped pushing himself into the loosened hole, he still had another 5' to go though. He asked Sinbad "Are you sure you haven't done anything with a male before?". He wouldn't care if he did or even lied to him at this stage, he was to overwhelmed by the Kings hole trying to suck him in further. He didn't get a reply so he pushed into his hole with a little more 'force'. This made Sin yelp in slight agony, though it still would of hurt a lot more if he were a 'virgin'. "Answer me, are you sure you haven't done anything with a male before?!" said the Fanalis.

Sinbad was surprised at the sudden animosity that the general was showing him. It proved to him that the man he was with was still a beast just like the rest of his kind. He tensed up at the sudden pain he was receiving and curled his fingers against the cold floor. With the other man raising his voice at him he felt an anger rising. He glared back at the man with as much fury as he could muster through his pain. "No! I haven't! I never had a desire for anything like that until this night!" his kingly pride started to creep in, trying to hide his insecurities at the accusations. "How dare you accuse me of something such as that!" He figured he should pull away from the redhead and leave this issue be.

Masrur was pleased to hear that and let of a light sigh. "Ok I trust you, I just had my reasons." is all that he said to the King before slowly pushing his penis into the hole until the base of his penis had touched Sin's ass. Slowly sliding out and back into him, he couldn't believe how perfect this sensation was. Without realising he started to speed up, even half of his strength was enough to injure someone brutally. He quickly slowed the pace down and very soon after so did the Kings moans. The thirty year old could barley even catch his breathe when Masrur had sped up, he couldn't even say a single word without moaning. Though the Fanalis wanted more, they were always a greedy race. "Would you like it faster?" said the redhead with a very sensual desire in his voice.

Sinbad's anger was easily erased as his general quickened his pace. He'd braced himself as the other man thrust into him. Everything felt like it was burning and his body was searing with pleasure. The king groaned and moaned with each thrust until he was sure his throat was raw. When it seemed like it was too much, the Fanalis would slow down and give him a break. He glanced back at his lover with his eyelids lowered and his lips parted. "Faster...?" It took him a moment to comprehend what it was that the man asked him but before he knew it his unsaid wish was granted. "Faster...faster..." he mumbled softly as Masrur thrust into him with passion and vigour.

Masrur wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway, he lunged into to the hole without hesitation and speed up fast. The Fanalis were known for their speed and strength and sure did Masrur show his speed. Masrur was in a different world, were the heavens sung and the birds of the sky tweeted, it reminded him of the unforgettable yet amazing smell of his home continent. He was now going at insane speeds tho the king didn't seem to back down, he started to move around making Sin moan with more power and expression, knowing soon he would reach his climax in a matter of seconds due to the racing speed that he was thrusting into Sinbad. He thought at the end of this it would all of just been a dream, though it felt real. "Sin I am going to cum in a matter of seconds! Would you like me to pull out or.." said the Fanalis waiting for the reply of his master.

Sinbad was amazed at the feeling of his lover pounding faster and faster into him. It was a wise choice to be taken by the strongest and fastest species known to this world. He was tingling from his toes all the way up to his head. His erection felt like it would burst any time soon and he groaned loudly at the intense feelings he was receiving. He was snapped out of his reverie at the strained voice of his general. He opened his clouded eyes and glanced back at the man towering over him. "No, don't pull out, keep going..." the king panted out through his parted lips and shuddered once. "Touch me..." he had about finished his sentence when the redhead brushed against a particularly sensitive part of his insides, sending delicious shivers up his spine. It was then that he finally moaned out his lover's name, as loud as he could, full of passion."

Masrur couldn't hold it in any longer, cumming to the last sweet and amazing moan that Sinbad had produced. This was the best thing that has happened to him in his entire life, it felt like he had reached and soared above the heavens and completed his life. He couldn't believe that all of this had happened because Sinbad decided to pass out in his hotel room. Then it clicked, Sinbad wanted to pass out in his room, he wanted to let the redhead see him naked and not be ashamed, he wanted to take his virginity. That truly meant something tho the somewhat exhausted Fanalis. He went to look over at Sinbad and had realised that they had came at the exact moment together, like it was meant to be. The young General tilted his masters head towards him, giving him the final kiss, as he whispered to him lightly "I have always loved you Sinbad."


End file.
